rp_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Shift Alloys, Resources, and More
This page is dedicated to the Elemental Shift resources and alloys. This is the guide of (mostly) everything that exists in the Elemental Shift universe Metals and Alloys Obviously, we need metals and other solid substances for buildings and supplies. So here's a list from weakest to strongest. NOTE: the stronger it is, the rarer it gets. * All the stuff that exists in reality exists in here as well. Meaning that concrete and such surfaces exist. But there are fewer metals alloys in this universe than reality. * Iron: This exists, along with any alloy that includes iron * Gold: This isn't really a strong metal, more for jewelry and such. Alloys including this in reality exist here as well. * Diamond: Like MineCraft logic dictates, diamond is one of the best-tiered items you could get. Though it's made more for jewelry, like gold. * Cryotanium: A rather odd metal. This allow is similar to Titanium, but has the peculiar ability to conjure Ice or water when a Water Shifter is using this metal. Only Water Shifters can use this metal, and can determine when to use the special properties of the metal. * Pyrotanium: A fiery version of Cryotanium, usable only by Fire Shifters. * Electrotanium: This version of Cryotanium is exclusive to Lightning Shifters * Trojan Maximus: Said to be one of the hardest alloys around. * Getsuga Alloy: Named after a famous Manga character's signature move, this alloy has the ability to draw out the potential in one's soul and use it to fire off a crescent-shaped blast of elemental energy. * Deathperation Alloy: Named after the technique used by another famous Manga character, this ability will draw out all of your regrets, and force them onto the blade, super-heating it to the point where the blade catches fire with flames know as the "Dying Desire Flame". * Levitanium: Also named after a famous Manga character, this metal has the odd ability to make the wielder an absolute badass and can also levitate them. The badassery effect will remain so long as the metal stays on the wielder's person. * Biotanium: This metal is used primarily for mechanical suits of armor. It has a strange chemical make-up, giving off the appearance of biological tissue. Also used for artificial limbs or organs. * Wraith-tanium: A strange metal that can phase through other materials and still function properly. The phasing though items can be toggled on and off by the user's subconscious will. * A1 alloy: One of the most intense alloys that exist. It makes everything better, everything metal-related that is. * Zentanium: A rare metal that helps its user to focus and find inner peace. * Cyberformium: A terribly named metal that is able to be coded, and can shift itself into another form when programmed to do so. * Starbuckatanium: A random alloy used to make Galaxy Currency coffee shops. * Can'tatanium: Used by people who can't even. Specially crafted into jewelry because why not. * Fusitanium: A special alloy that can fuse two objects into one. Used exclusively by the Grand Blacksmith. * Aquaria Alloy: A special alloy that makes the wielder/user fight destiny no matter the odds and they will do it for and/or with the person they love * Titanium: This is one of the strongest alloys that exists in Elemental Shift. * Divnitanium: The strongest alloy that exists. This is only formed when a Divine Hero realizes his potential and uses his powers for the first time, Items Now for items. These are crafted from the above alloys, or something else. * Jewelry: Made from gold, diamond, or Can'tatanium. All sold for high prices, obviously. * Dying Desire ammunition: Specially crafted bullets infused with Deathperation Alloy to allow for the target shot to lose their clothes, save for their underwear. In turn, the target shot will do whatever the last regretted to the best of their ability. The bullet's effects wear off when the target has completed their Dying Desire. (Reference to an anime/manga series.) * Moon-Fang Heaven-Piercing ammunition: Another specially crafted type of ammunition made from Getsuga Alloy. When fired, it will form a crescent-shaped energy projectile to attack the target with. * Aquaria Armor: Special armor created by the Grand Blacksmith for another day. Made from Aquaria Alloy. * Divine Healing Paste: A special paste made from a secret recipe that one of the Grand Blacksmith's assistants uses to heal any wound. If used on a potential Divine Hero, their Divinity will be unlocked, and their weapons will need to be reforged to complete the transcendence. * Divine Hero weapons: Each Divine Hero has a unique weapon created from Divnitanium when their powers are realized. There are 115 weapons, each with a specific name for them. Example: The First's Dual katanas, the 10th's dual scythes, the 20th's dual revolvers, the 30th's "Reaper" claymore, or the 60th's Eternal Claymore. * Eternal Claymores: These swords are like your average claymore, but the blades is able to extend through a portal that leads to a pocket dimension, containing an endless amount of the sword's blade. This is created through a special enchantment given to the blade during it's forging, and the blade can be made out of anything. * More to be added.